villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Solo (Mega Man Star Force)
Solo is a major character and the main anti-hero in the Mega Man Star Force series. He is the last relative of the antiquated development of Mu, and exceptionally pleased with that reality. While regularly a lone individual, he as of late was joined by a Wizard named Laplace, however Solo does not utilize him to EM Wave Change. He is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Hollow) in Mega Man Star Force 2 and an anti-heroic character in Mega Man Star Force 3. He was voiced by Yūki Tai in the anime. History ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Solo's scorn of solid connections generates from his adolescence, when he was tormented perniciously for his odd appearance by expansive gatherings of individuals who might persistently razz him. As he grew up, he found that, while they were more grounded in gatherings, when individuals were found napping and alone, they ended up feeble and vulnerable, which motivated him to develop in close to home solidarity to the rejection of every single other factor. The power for his EM Wave Change capacity is evidently drawn from the "desolate voids in individuals' souls", which might be the wellspring of the "depression waves" that drew the FM-ian troopers to their human accomplices in Star Force. Additionally a key driving rationale of Solo's is his Murian legacy - he has known for a long while that he is Mu's sole survivor, however the catastrophe that happened to the clans of Mu stays obscure to him. In his journey to reestablish the country of Mu to significance, he winds up chasing down Murian innovation, which thus drives him to run into Dr. Vega and her partners. Taking note of that they have a similar objective, Vega recommended they cooperate, and Solo submitted, choosing it would be more effective. Solo previously experienced Geo at the Grizzly Peak Resort, and cautioned him not to get included too far with the UMAs for the good of his own. Geo reacted cluelessly, not knowing enough about the circumstance to recognize what Solo was discussing. Afterward, Vega sent Solo out on task to recover various curios from a historical center show on the Lost Tribes of Mu, and had Hollow offer him the "Kamikakushi". Solo's quick reaction was to decline the blessing, however he acknowledged it after hearing that it was an old bit of Murian innovation with access to the "Un-Dimension" and could go about as a capacity vehicle. At the point when Solo struck the historical center, his endeavors to assimilate the entire of the show were impeded by Mega Man and Harp Note, who happened to be there out on the town. Enraged at his disappointment, and particularly at the loss of the OOPArt, Solo started to chased down Mega Man, trying to discover him, in the long run finding that Mega Man typically showed up when individuals were in peril. Equipped with this information, Solo dispatches a strike on the whole town of Echo Ridge with the Kamikakushi - having drawn Mega Man out, he showed up from a Kamikakushi-conceived dark opening in the sky, all of a sudden displaying enough sheer capacity to thump Mega Man off of his feet. Solo requested the OOPArt, uncovering himself to be the one behind the robbery at the gallery and furthermore hurling off a decrying comment about how incredible it was that he could best Hyde. At the point when Mega Man thought about whether he's one of Hyde's companions, Solo snapped at him and requested him to close his mouth: he needn't bother with companions, and he needn't bother with Mega Man's assumptions. He cautioned Mega Man that he will never have the capacity to utilize the OOPArt -, best case scenario, it would crush him - and requested he simply hand it over at this point. Omega-Xis answered that that would be incomprehensible - considering he'd really eaten it. Solo couldn't have cared less in the smallest, saying he will essentially detach it before drawing out an Ancient Star Carrier, which Mega Man and Omega-Xis perceived from their experience with Hyde. Solo uncovered he has no requirement for EM Bodies to help him in a battle, and, without a doubt, the prospect of anybody helping him in a battle makes him wiped out - it's not in his blood. Instantly following this, he authorized EM Wave Change, guaranteeing it to be through sheer will - this is the power he was conceived with. Before the battle started, Geo's companions all showed up, which Solo reacted dishearteningly as well, really cast them into the Un-Dimension. In his endeavor to spare his companions, Mega Man squared off against Rogue, yet was soundly beaten in a matter of minutes. Maverick decried him some more, and after that offered to dispose of Mega Man's companions for him, constraining them facilitate into the Un-Dimension. Mega Man requested he bring them back, and Solo reacted by proceeding to assault him, in endeavor to demonstrate that Mega Man's companions were keeping him from getting to be solid. Shockingly, Mega Man's proceeded with insubordination really summoned the intensity of his OOPArt, and when Maverick acknowledged it might have begun from his bonds to his companions, he pronounced Mega Man to be the sort of individual he can't stand - in this way started their first evident fight. Following his first misfortune, Rogue arranged for a proceeded with battle when Hollow reviewed him, refering to the way that he had been harmed. After a minute, Solo chose to pursue his requests, in spite of his underlying delay to fleeing, and guaranteed they will meet once more. He likewise uncovered his name is Solo, and that he (Mega Man) ought to recall it, for he would be vanquished by the proprietor of the name. In the wake of returning, Solo makes his report - uncovering he had discovered the OOPArt in Mega Man's ownership. Hyde, notwithstanding his expressed want to not be impolite, made a couple of criticizing remarks about Solo's capacity - Vega quieted the rankled Solo and called attention to that the OOPArt was an exceedingly perilous weapon and had really demolished its very own clan. Hyde made the proposal that Solo not be permitted to work assist without anyone else, which Solo questioned brutally to, proclaiming Mega Man to be his rival alone. Vega enabled Hyde to continue with his very own arrangement, and Solo progressed on Vega, just to be blocked all of a sudden by Hollow. Vega said not to end up irate - he is completely allowed to work alone, similarly as he has constantly done; she does, in any case, wish that he go with them and buy in to their methods. Following the disappointment of Hyde's arrangement and the disclosure that Mega Man had aced the OOPArt, Solo just laughed at his partners. Empty, foreseeing his longing to come back to battling Mega Man, cautioned Solo to try to avoid panicking, however he didn't know that Solo had the ability to vanquish him. Solo quickly disapproved of the thought - however Hollow kept up his situation by refering to the spooky intensity of the OOPArt. Vega ventured in and recommended the restricted she realized that could coordinate the OOPArt, offering him the Indie Proof, which Solo rejected as "help". Vega said it was a disgrace, since he's the just a single of them that could really utilize it. Solo in any case forgotten about her, and Hyde impugned Solo, disclosing to him he should regard her. Vega said not to stress, as they could utilize Solo's capacity at any rate. She at that point uncovered learning of an old clan of individuals who still have faith in Mu, requesting that Solo handle the mission. He gave his consent, and as he left, Vega calls attention to that Mu had a bond with that arrive that he may discover fascinating. Solo makes no comment and takes off. He showed up in the country of Whazzap before an amnesiac Bud, profoundly enraged at what was inalienably and clearly a lie - and again with the plan to kill, uninformed that Bud too was being exploited by the nearby Shaman. Mega Man interceded and battled him - Rogue lost once more, not having developed in power since their last challenge, while Mega Man had since completed the intensity of the OOPArt. After his arrival in thrashing, Vega again proffered the Indie Proof; this time, nonetheless, Hollow clarified that special case who has no attach to some other could utilize thing, and Solo, irritated without hesitation, acknowledged the thing. Tragically, his body his experienced difficulty getting to be acclimated with the intensity of the Indie Proof, and invested a lot of energy in misery. At the point when Rogue got up and showed up in Wilshire Hills, his capacity had rose to a significantly more elevated amount - in their most current fight, Mega Man couldn't plan to harm him in the smallest. The main thing avoiding Rogue (EX) from killing Mega Man was a convenient intercession by Harp Note; Rogue vanished until the point when Harp Note drove Mega Man to the focal point of the Bermuda Maze, the resting spot of Mu. There, Mega Man battled and crushed Hollow, just for Rogue to show up again - in a rushed endeavor to spare him, Harp Note impacted Mega Man away, just for him to come back to the battle. When they battled this time, in any case, Mega Man had not just restored his Brother Band with Harp Note, they had strengthened it, enabling Mega Man to not exclusively to coordinate Rogue EX yet to overcome him. The exertion, in any case, depleted them too - permitting Dark Phantom the chance to venture in and recover the OOPArt from Mega Man's fallen body. Rogue again vanishes until Dr. Vega dispatches her offer to pick up control of the landmass of Mu, so, all in all their common intrigue wanders quickly. While Rogue excessively wanted the restoration of Mu, he doesn't warm up to the possibility of Vega building up herself as ruler. He severs from the Neo Mu Empire. As Mega Man approaches the Great Shrine of Le Mu, Rogue and Hollow again show up - for a minute, Mega Man becomes involved with their battle, Hollow bringing a gateway to the Un-Dimension and endeavoring to retain them all into its profundities; Rogue, expressing he has no goal of giving Mega A chance to man give any assistance or organization, liberates Mega Man from the Un-Dimension by punching him free. Rogue proceeds with his battle against Hollow in the Un-Dimension as Mega Man battles against Le Mu above them. At a certain point close to the finish of the battle, Rogue handles a strike against Hollow that winds up dividing the upper segment of Hollow's robe off, uncovering a startlingly human face underneath it. Before whatever else should be possible, Hollow is called to Vega, leaving Rogue inside the Un-Dimension. Rogue does not stay caught, be that as it may, figuring out how to leave in the nick of time to escape from the disintegrating country. In the consequence, Solo is uncovered as having conveyed Mega Man to the place where he grew up of Echo Ridge, pardoning himself from pledge to his activity by guaranteeing Mega Man's "oblivious body was shutting his way out." Later, be that as it may, as though to straightforwardly deny any case toward an adjustment in his position, Rogue again challenges Mega Man to another battle in the Whazzap Ruins having rose to Rogue SX trying to make sense of regardless of whether his capacity, conceived of isolation, was better than Mega Man's capacity, conceived of family relationship. Be that as it may, following this fight, and any of the consequent rematches, Rogue keeps up his position regarding the matter, vowing to crush Mega Man one day. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' The principal appearance, be that as it may, would be as Rogue, who intruded on a fermenting encounter between Mega Man and Jack Corvus by method for an endeavor on the last's life, throwing the Laplace Blade through the space Jack Corvus had been involving just a second prior. Rogue showed up before them, requesting that Jack Corvus take him to his pioneer. Jack, who had no such want, vanishes. Mega Man exploits the quietness a short time later to endeavor to express gratitude toward Rogue, just to be rapidly cut off, Rogue calling him gullible and illuminating him that nothing had changed: the main reason he wasn't fretting about marking Mega Man off his hit-list right now was on the grounds that he was more worried about the Dealers - he again stated he had no expectation of working with him, and instructed him to educate the Satella Police too; he vanished, leaving Mega Man pondering what precisely was going on. At least a few of his questions were answered when he made his report to Ace, who in turn revealed that Solo was supposed to be the final member of the Commandos; his decision to turn them down was astringently disappointing. Virtually immediately after, Solo made a personal appearance at the National WAZA HQ - the Satella Police expeditiously ask him again to join the Commandos, only for him to turn them down. At proceeded heckling, Solo seemed to give in, verbalizing he would join if he was captured - the Satella Police immediately evoked their battle Wizards and injuctively authorized an assailment. Solo reciprocated in kind, evoking his Wizard partner, Laplace who, in the instant of his appearance, dealt enough damage to render the Satella Wizards incapable of perpetuating engagement, coercing them to retire. The second wave of battle Wizards instead circumvented Solo, prompting him to assail - Laplace, in lieu of availing with Wave Change, transmuted into the malevolent, ebony Laplace Blade, which, in a single swipe blasted all the Satella Wizards away. He then scoffed at the Satella Police, promulgating he "wanted nothing to do with such impotent cockroaches", and threatening "game over" to anyone preposterous enough to perpetuate hounding him - Geo, Bud, and Sonia, who optically discerned the exhibit, were simply inundated. He then addressed Mega Man, apprising him that he had his own trump card to utilize on the Dealers, and that he shouldn't get in the way - he revealed that the Dealers have taken Mu technology, and thus needed to be eradicated. He reiterated his admonishment to not get involved over the issue as he left. He returned not long after, daringly relaxing amidst Geo's classroom, sitting tight for the undeniably crazed Jack Corvus, who anticipated assaulting Geo at school. Be that as it may, the electronic classroom entryways had all been fixed because of the a lot of Noise, provoking Solo to look for the closest Wave Station as the quickest path to the rooftop. In the wake of confirming the area of the Wave Station on the primary floor with Zack Temple, he utilized the Laplace Blade to shoot an opening through the floor down to the Teacher's Lounge, and afterward another through the mass of the Lounge into the fundamental lobby - sadly, the immense Noise nearness forestalled anybody however him and Mega Man from continuing to the rooftop, where Luna Platz and Wolf Woods were attempting to anticipate Jack Corvus' strike. Subsequent to Pulsing In, the two warriors found the nearness of bizarre Noise Waves keeping their advancement. Inside these Waves were odd animals made of Noise that Rogue had experienced at some point already, and which had almost slaughtered him - a lot to his dismay, Rogue educated Mega Man they expected to cooperate, with Mega Man gathering up the overabundance unstable Noise to permit Rogue the opportunity to strike at the brute. They battled four such fights, each inexorably troublesome, and the last one steadfast to Rogue's rehashed strikes, requiring Mega Man to mediate. Unmistakably exasperated at this episode, and in like manner at Mega Man's idealistic state of mind in regards to the forthcoming challenge with Jack Corvus, Rogue promptly dropped all misrepresentations of philanthropy and collaboration, continuing to assault Mega Man. This fight, in the same way as other previously, brought about Rogue's misfortune; Rogue vanishes, his advantage and capacity to catch Jack Corvus now lacking to incite activity. Shorn of leads - his enthusiasm for Jack Corvus being fundamentally that the reckless Dealer part was the well on the way to leave a trail prompting the association - Solo could be discovered holding up by the bed of hibiscus before Alohaha Castle. Any endeavors from Geo to convey would for the most part result in the two slamming heads as Mega Man and Rogue, and regardless of how often he would lose, Solo would keep up that the explanation behind his misfortune was an individual demonstration of carelessness on his part, and non-characteristic of their actual may. He would stay in that area for quite a while, leaving just for two events. Amid the Commandos' ambush on Dealer's Secret Shelter, Mega Man wound up expecting to scale the monstrous, a few stories tall Crimson Machine - each time he moved toward a control unit, he wound up requiring assistance from his partners to get away from the last guarded proportions of the unit (which even ventured to such an extreme as to require the forfeit of the gathering of Satella Wizards that had joined the assault group) - in the long run, Mega Man advanced through the last zone of the Crimson Machine, finding the Master Control framework to be the bit of Murian tech Solo had portrayed - and furthermore to hold the most great cautious arrangement of all. Left totally without leniency, Mega Man was without a doubt astonished when the framework closed itself down; as he Transed Out of the framework and continued to the inside sanctum of the safe house, Rogue quietly reviewed the Laplace Blade from where it had been implanted quick into the equipment of the Machine, his essential objective achieved. Rogue shown up in the insides of Meteor G, where his sole demonstration was to kill Corvus and Virgo, who had turned on Jack and Queen Tia when the last combine chose to relinquish their plans for Meteor G, which left the FM-ian lawbreakers as the final individuals from Dealer. His self-delegated mission to crush Dealer satisfied, he cleared out for Earth - he did, in any case, consent to Mega Man's ask for that he bear Jack and Queen Tia home, however he undermined to desert them in the event that they backed him off. As Mega Man's battle with the Crimson Dragon finished up, he set to work decimating Meteor G - the exertion abandoned him stranded in space as Geo, encompassed by Lee Stern's Real Wave Barrier. Kelvin Stelar conveyed a monstrous call to each Hunter-VG on Earth, requesting each human on Earth to set a similar Purpose - basically making the world's biggest Team, altogether devoted to bringing Geo home. Solo, who, close by Queen Tia and Jack, had wound up in Echo Ridge, additionally heard the call - startlingly, he consents to Jack's proposition for them three to utilize Dealer's Orbital Base to find Mega Man, refering to the way that their fight had not been conveyed to a convincing end. Solo was most recently seen meandering through a desert zone with Laplace adjacent to him, some time close to the finish of the amusement. He is found in what seems, by all accounts, to be a grayscale photo, showed with a few others delineating the occasions following this most recent experience. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' He appears as the anti-villain/anti-hero in the anime. In the anime, Solo is similarly singular in nature, yet this manifestation depicts him as having inverse goals in regards to Mu, and as substantially less slanted to talk than his unique appearance (the vast majority of his discourse occurs in his last appearance). He contrasts exceptionally from his diversion accomplice. The diversion Solo changed into energized by using apprehension and loathed fellowship, and essentially turned into a loner. This Solo did not be a loner but instead felt slanted to be separated from anybody else. Any other difference is their connections to Mu. The amusement solo became the ultimate relative of Mu, though the anime Solo was a authentic Murian from 10,000+ years returned. This additionally makes Solo's age range especially in the anime from the entertainment. In the diversion, Solo is a younger youngster, perhaps round 13 years of age, at the same time as in the anime, Solo is usually more than 12,000 years of age. Another change is that he does not ally himself with Dr. Vega as in the games. With the exception of Dr. Vega and Hollow, all of the villains from the game are working independently. On the other hand, Solo is only kenned as Rogue in the anime, the designation of Solo's EM Wave transmuted form. Rogue\'s first appearance was in a theater-scale classroom in Densan College, where he intruded on a gathering between Dr. Vega, Geo, and Omega-Xis by shooting a gap in the divider. He squandered no time in assaulting, and the impact from his Flying Knuckle strike sent Dr. Vega flying, however she was spared by Hollow getting her - Mega Man, by examination, develops by recurrence hopping to a different corridor. Rebel gave pursue and instantly gathered a cutting edge from inside his left arm. Rebel rapidly and effectively commanded Mega Man, his assaults demonstrating sadly great, with how he could undoubtedly thump the majority of Geo's assaults back. Rebel additionally shown unfathomable reflexes like lightning, as exemplified when he evaded a vulcan from seemingly point-clear range, or when he could without much of a stretch avoid Mega Man's fast Stream Assault Fight Card, before Maverick showed the capacity to alter his recurrence to swing impalpable to Super Man and stuck his hand through him from his back and to snatch his face and after that hurl him. Amid the fight, Omega-Xis communicates worry over an unusual inclination Rebel was giving him. Dr. Vega, trying to find what was going on, instantly started going through every one of the information contained in her PC, where she found the image on the warrior's chest to be the Crest of Mu. As Mega Man kept on being overpowered, Dr. Vega and Hollow enacted and discharged the Jamming Beam, a weapon planned particularly to meddle with electromagnetic wave lifeforms and people in EM Wave Change, which had struck Rogue when he was centered around Mega Man, causing him noteworthy damage, allowing Mega Man to get in one last shot and thrashing Rogue with a Cannon Battle Card, driving Rogue to withdraw. In the quick fallout, Dr. Vega could give the solution to Geo's inquiry - the warrior's name. His underlying endeavor to reclaim the Sword of Zerker from Mega Man's body defeated, Rogue turned to viewing over the city. As Solo, he searched out Geo with the expectation of again endeavoring to recover the Sword, even really getting into a fight with a couple of hooligans who tragically got in his direction - he found Geo in the recreation center by a little show bowl, talking about the OOPArts with Sonia and Cancer Bubble. As he approaches, Solo took out a Star Carrier with the Mu badge on it before he Wave Changed into Rogue, startlingly without the help of another EM living thing, which the various three EM creatures noted, adn omega-Xis understanding that the unusual inclination that Rogue gave him was the nonattendance of an EM being. Rebel squandered no time in propelling an assault on the gathering, influencing Geo and Sonia to change accordingly. The following battle between Mega Man, Lyra Note, Cancer Bubble and Rogue, while less uneven than prior, was in any case unmistakably to support Rogue. Solo centered exclusively around assaulting Geo yet again, and was overwhelming him, which given Lyra A chance to note take an assault on him, making him be thumped back by Mega Man. Geo endeavored to complete him with a Missile Battle Card, to which Rogue figured out how to stage through the assault, to their stun. Irritated by Lyra Note's impedance, he sent an assault at her, to which Cancer Bubble meddled, expressing that he would secure Sonia, before Rogue kicked him that amusingly sent him taking off. He at that point concentrated on getting Sonia off the beaten path and charged at her. Lyra Note attempted to stop him with Quick Strings, which Solo effectively sliced through, before striking her, which she hindered with the Lyra Guitar, yet the power was solid that it instantly thumped Sonia out of her change and lost cognizance from it. Mega Man got furious by that and attempted to discharge Cannon shots at him, which he effortlessly avoided. Super Man at that point solidified the ground with Freeze Knuckle, and keeping in mind that it prevented him from running with his legs encased in ice, he could stage through it at last, smiling in entertainment when he did. While found napping by that, Rogue got in close with him and hit him with the Rogue Fist combo that sent him slamming against the stage, before sending a shockwave that thumped Geo out while still changed. While Omega-Xis was all the while endeavoring to recuperate while still associated with Mega Man, Rogue moved toward him and stepped on the EM being's head, and kept on doing as such a few times, previously he held the sword over his head, evidently expecting to part open Omega-Xis' make a beeline for recover the OOPArt, which started to by one way or another reason the OOPArt inside Omega-Xis to respond, as it sent pulsanations. Just before Rogue made the assault, the Sword of Zerker enacted and considered forward the intensity of Thunder Zerker, a lot shockingly. Rebel endeavored to send a shockwave assault at him, yet Mega Man Thunder Zerker utilized his freshly discovered forces to slice through the assault and after that sent his own assault to Rogue, compelling Rogue to withdraw. Rogue struck again when Mega Man and Dark Phantom were looking at old pyramids for clues of Mu - Hyde and Apparition generally had the kept running of the place, for the Sword of Zerker had again actuated, however its capacity was acting freely of Geo's control. The Murian seemed similarly as Geo and Omega-Xis effectively counteracted of Thunder Zerker, Where Solo started assaulting the general population to constrain Mega Man to show up, which functioned as it incited Geo and Omega-Xis to consolidate into Mega Man. Notwithstanding their endeavors, Rogue again immediately commanded them - showing his new use of Fight Cards all the while. Geo was whipped so altogether, he lost awareness, leaving Omega-Xis to attempt and avoid Rebel while hauling Super Man's oblivious shape. This excessively fizzled, and Rebel again arranged, making it impossible to murder Omega-Xis for the Sword; unbeknownst to either Omega-Xis or Rogue, in any case, Geo was experiencing the Preliminary of the Sword - achievement came finally, permitting Geo, now with the full intensity of Thunder Zerker at his direction, to crush Maverick, the last whom shown stun that Geo had aced the intensity of Zerker. Roguel's last natural appearance was in the profundities of an underground give in underneath an old Ninja school, where Mega Man, Dark Phantom, and Yeti Blizzard had all accumulated looking for the last OOPArt: the Star of Ninja. Rogue met with Mega Man and promptly assaulted him, yet Omega-Xis advised Geo to end it rapidly, driving Geo to enter in Thunder Zerker frame. In the resulting challenge, the nearness of every one of the three OOPArts' forces, called forward a crowd of EM Virus and somewhat opened the entryway of Mu itself, releasing wave after flood of vitality. In the resulting perplexity, Dark Phantom stole the Ninja OOPArt and Rogue, who had moved toward the door trying to reseal it by hitting the entryway with his sword, was rather brought past it, which vanished in the wake of recovering him. At the point when Mega Man and Lyra Note later gone through the entryway and entered Mu, they find Solo dozing inside the bounds of an abnormal case, recouping from his injuries. At the point when Lyra Note unintentionally discharged him from the container, Solo gotten her arm, alarming the young lady, as he tumbled down with Geo taking hold of him stressed. The depleted Solo quickly started to caution them of Le Mu and how he couldn't be resuscitated. As they kept on talking about the risk, Solo uncovered he was the last overcomer of Mu, and had fixed himself away with Le Mu trying to keep its arrival - an assignment that had cost the lives of the majority of his companions. His obligation restricting him to counteract Le Mu's arrival, he looked to keep the initiation of the three OOPArts, every one of which contained a bit of Le Mu's capacity. As Dr. Vega, Hollow, and their new partners Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom moved to put the three OOPArts into position, Solo again progressed toward becoming Rogue and followed them, in spite of how Geo demanded that he was excessively harmed, making it impossible to continue onward. Rogue seemed soon after Dr. Vega started gathering Le Mu, his endeavors to stop her bewildered by her ever-prepared worker, Hollow. Their fight, a standout amongst the most extreme Rogue had been seen in, took them both to the external scopes of the Murian mainland - attempt as he may, however, the depleted Rogue demonstrated no counterpart for his adversary, and was inevitably found with Hollow's hand fastened around his throat. Rogue was spared unintentionally by Dr. Vega getting back to Hollow back to her to keep Mega Man from meddling with the restoration of Le Mu, however Hollow demonstrated unfit to prevent Mega Man from connecting every one of the three OOPArts and turning into the Tribe King, who was powerful to the point that Hollow was not just crushed in a moment, he was cloven clear in two and left to tumble to consuming ruin. At the point when Tribe King Mega Man, Lyra Note, Cancer Bubble, and Bob Copper got away back to Earth, they found Le Mu had stirred and was endeavoring to tear its way through the entryway. Maverick showed up and, utilizing the last remnants of his solidarity to hold Le Mu off, taught Mega Man to seal the entry utilizing the intensity of the OOPArts, guiding him the stones would know in light of Mega Man's delay. As Tribe King Mega Man released the Czar Delta Breaker, Rogue vanished with Le Mu back through the entryway, which in like manner vanished. The last destiny of the leftovers of Mu and Solo are obscure. Personality One of Solo's characterizing attributes is a repugnance for, if not inside and out scorn of, the possibility of fellowship and dependability - the most distant he will enable any relationship to continue is to a mimicry of skilled worker and apparatus. Following his concept of utilizing others as instruments, he doesn't appear to mind doing work to profit another, inasmuch as it benefits him too, which is most likely why he invested a lot of energy working with Dr. Vega. In the third amusement, Solo isn't exactly as derisive towards Mega Man as he was in his first appearance, notwithstanding venturing to such an extreme as to work straightforwardly together one next to the other. Nonetheless, despite everything he keeps up his single demeanor, going back and forth as he sees fit. He has taken up an accomplice, a battle Wizard named Laplace, be that as it may, Laplace is totally quiet, acts more like a pet than an accomplice, which may clarify his conviction of permitting relationship just to a reach out of expert and device. Be that as it may, Mega Man later calls attention to that while Solo rejects all bonds with people, he feels a profound association with his very own way of life and Laplace alongside it, demonstrating that he considers Laplace to be significantly more than only a device. Yet, regardless of this connection, Solo for reasons unknown replaces his Murian Star Carrier with the updated Hunter-VG. In any case, his anime partner is fairly unique. In the anime, Solo did not be a loner but rather felt slanted to be separated from everyone else. This stems from him being the last overcomer of Mu, where he expressed that the majority of his companions had relinquished themselves to seal the mainland of Mu, alongside both Le Mu and Solo. Solo expressed that he would never enable Le Mu to stir again, which clarifies why he assaulted Mega Man constantly. Additionally, toward the finish of Tribe, Solo urged Mega Man to have faith in himself and let the OOPArts control him to fixing the door of Mu, which enabled Mega Man to release the Czar Delta Breaker. Appearance As Solo Solo exhibits what is seen as a very unnatural appearance to modern Japan, though he seems to be recognizable as perhaps a young teenager, close to Geo in age. His hair is long, white, and unkempt, which contrasts sharply with his tanned skin. Further increasing his ominous presence are his red eyes (described as having the capability to suck the heat from the surroundings) and a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. Solo's garb is limited to one bodysuit (perhaps a Murian uniform), primarily colored black with linear cyan patterns proceeding from around his stomach to the tips of his feet; the sleeves, however, are brown and end in orange cuffs, and woven across the chest is the crest of Mu in yellow. He also sports a pair of earrings evocative of ancient south Ameroupan culture, maybe Mayan or Aztec As Rogue As Rogue, Solo's garb is traded for a black catsuit running down from his jawline, with the crest of Mu remaining across his chest, though now in crimson red. The suit runs uninterrupted along each limb until crossing the elbows and knees, at which point, with the exception of his right arm, they are further covered in sturdy black armor, each further alloyed with the red Wave-Ride Boost System (which takes the form of a slotted red coil with a single red spine proceeding from itself). His right arm, by comparison, bears only the Darklight Harvester, a thick dark bracelet that turns his right fist and forearm into a mass of wreathing purple flames. His throat is guarded by a silver neck-guard, somewhat similar to a gorget. He also bears two knobbed spaulders seemingly of the same material. His helmet bears a striking similarity to Mega Man's; excusing its black and red color-scheme, it too is only a partial guard, and reveals his hair in its entirety - however, instead of altering Solo's hair color, Rogue's hair instead flies straight upwards. Also of note is that Rogue's helmet too bears a visor - in answer to Mega Man's own Visualize Visor, Rogue bears the Wave Predictor, a dark purple, X-shaped visor that seems to be layered across Rogue's helmet instead of being inserted into it like Mega Man's. Powers and Abilities *'Wave Predictor': This visor detects and displays information about EM Energy present in the atmosphere. By tracking the flow of energy, this device makes it possible to predict an opponent's movements, giving its owner a strategic advantage in battle. *'Crest of Mu': This crest denotes lineage that can be traced back to the continent of Mu. It is believed that Rogue was created using Mu technology, much of which has yet to be fully understood. In addition, because the crest itself emits considerable amounts of EM Energy, it is theorized that it forms the foundation for Rogue's defensive EM barrier. *'Darklight Harvester': A bracelet that allows for the control and manipulation of dark combat energy, this device can transform and release this combat energy in a wide variety of forms, and can also convert it into a formidable sword. Were it not for the Darklight Harvester, dark energy would run wild, even injuring Rogue himself. *'Indie Darkness': This force of pure darkness bound to Rogue's right hand possesses an impossible-to-analyze structure, but appears to be imbued with a combat energy even stronger than EM Energy. Renowned for its unparalleled destructive capabilities. *'Wave-Ride Boost System': Rogue is fully equipped with boosters which shoot bursts of EM Energy, allowing him to move freely in all directions. These boosters take advantage of Rogue's already-advanced abilities, enabling an endless variety of moves that range from high-impact attacks to impossibly agile movements. Trivia *As a possible moment of character development, one use of the Humor Word ability (Star Force 3) depicts Solo as upset over someone having erased his Game Save on Burger Quest, which is revealed to be Laplace's doing. *Solo shares some traits with the manga version of Bass.EXE such as their solitary attitude, and both despises the idea of friendship or bonding with others, but started to change after meeting their respective rivals. *Due to his prideful nature concerning Mu, Solo may have been a member of the royal family and perhaps the crown prince. This could be backed up by the statues in Mu and Wazzap that looks similar to Solo's wave change as Rogue. Seeing how Murian life is very similar to that of ancient Egypt, the pharaoh and his lineage would be blessed by a god (Le Mu) to have the power to rule. *As mentioned above, Capcom has stated that Rogue's character is a mixture of ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE, putting both of their basic attitudes and traits into one. Unlike Bass, Rogue doesn't have the ability to obtain others' powers. In fact, he would rather object to using such powers, as when Hollow offered him an Indie Proof. The Mu Rejection Barrier is primarily analogous to Bass.EXE's Life Aura, though there are several distinctions between the two. As the Mu Rejection and the Life Aura both seem to reject all attacks, they both must be dropped before the user uses an attack (in Bass' case, only for his more powerful strikes). They can also be disrupted by an external attack, mainly from their respective Mega Man - however, the Life Aura will yield only to an attack of 100 attack power or higher (200 as Bass GS), while the Mu Rejection will disperse after any attack - however, to complicate things, the Mu Rejection is invisible except for when it is breached - if one fails to pay attention, he may loose a powerful attack only for it to be deflected wastefully by the barrier. Also, the Mu Rejection has anti-lock-on capabilities, which the Life Aura does not. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Enigmatic Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Outcast Category:Barbarian Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kids Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Symbolic Category:Thugs Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Category:Protagonists Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Scapegoat Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive